station6fandomcom-20200215-history
Communication or Electronics Facility Fires
First Arriving Engine Company * Approach scene cautiously and position apparatus appropriately. * Establish command. * Declare working incident if appropriate. * Locate and tie in to the nearest water supply or relay the location to other responding units. * Consider tying in to the fire department connection. * Consider the necessity for aerial device placement * Consider identified hazards and perform risk assessment. Identify hazard control (“Hot”) zone and deny access to unauthorized persons. Additional hazards may include high voltage appliances or power storage systems, alternative extinguishing systems, and/or areas meeting Permit Required Confined Space criteria. * Identify primary and secondary power supplies * Control all energy sources per (Lockout/Tagout) prior to initiating fire attack. * Initiate attack utilizing hose streams. Deploy at least two 1 ¾-inch attack lines for every one room of involvement. * If the building is equipped with a standpipe: use the standpipe connection on the floor above the fire (when operating from a stairwell). * In occupancies with considerable setbacks and no standpipe, utilize a 2 ½-inch line with a gated wye to the front door/access area and tie into that with a high-rise pack. Advise second due apparatus to connect their high-rise pack to the same wye. * In situations with rapid exterior fire spread, consider applying straight or solid streams directly upon the external fire to prevent fire progress. Second Arriving Engine Company * Check into incident management system, establish command if not already completed. * Establish water supply if not already completed. * Locate and tie in to the fire department connection if not already completed. * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Exposure protection # Attack support * Report to Command for additional tasks. These may include one or more of the following: # Building evacuation # RIT (Mandatory if not already established) # Lay additional supply lines # Use attack lines from the first engine company # Assist the first company with their lines # Perform search and rescue # Perform truck company functions, (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.) # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Third Arriving Engine/Medic Company * Stage and wait for assignment from Command. * Identify secondary water supplies. Consider alternate approach to the scene and access to the rear of the building. * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Aerial Ladder Operations / Exposure protection # Attack support Note: Medic unit should be staged away from the scene, parked in the direction leaving the scene. * Report to Command for additional assignments. These may include one or more of the following: # RIT (Mandatory if not already established). # Building evacuation # Lay additional supply lines and supply FDC if indicated. # Establish attack lines/ back up lines / exposure lines. # Provide relay pumping operation. # Perform search and rescue. # Perform truck company functions (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.). # Provide Rehab. # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Truck Company * Position aerial for tactical operations; consider the following: # Rescue # Exposure protection # Attack support * Unless ordered otherwise, raise the aerial from the bed in preparation for use while the Company Officer checks in to Command. * Report to Incident Command for assignment, this may include one or more of the following: # Search and Rescue (T-6A) ## above fire ## adjoining fire floor units/rooms ## additional floors above the fire ## other areas as needed to accomplish tactical priorities # Forcible Entry – all doors (T-6B) # Ventilation (T-6B) * Also Consider: # Ground Ladders (egress/escape, roof) # Utility Control (including water, gas, or electric as necessary) # Salvage / Overhaul # Emergency shoring of structural components # Other tasks as indicated by the incident commander. Medic Unit * Check into command * Position medic unit in the most advantageous location for tactical operations. Consider parking adjacent to the structure, away from the path of incoming apparatus. * Don protective gear appropriate for incident as determined by the Incident Commander or Safety Officer. * Consider set-up of Rehabilitation Group and prepare to receive injured civilians or firefighters.